


Raspberries

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable, Based on a Tumblr Post, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Domestic Fluff, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Fruit, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Art, Inspired by Fanart, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Snacks & Snack Food, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 19:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Lance shares a snack with his true love.Oneshot/drabble





	Raspberries

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [this comic](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/378078) by parfaitperi. 



Lance was snacking on something. It was healthy, and good-tasting, so why not? Fruit was always good for you. His boyfriend came up to him.

“What are you eating?”

“Raspberries,” Lance answered, and offered the bowl to him. “Try one.”

Keith stared at the small berry on his finger. It was round and red. Kind of cute, he thought to himself… Suddenly though, he smiled.

“It’s a hat.”

Lance felt like screaming. In a good way though.

_Fuck he’s so cute!!_


End file.
